DESEO & PASION
by gaiaspink
Summary: Rin Mouri, una joven secretaria sera el objeto de deseo de un hombre poderoso, joven, lo malo es que ella ama a su jefe. Sesshomaru debe de saber elegir bien al final, ¿amor o deseo?... lo se pesimo sumari, pero espero me sigan esta muyhinterante la historia aunque lo diga yo, veran las cosas que hace la pasion y el deseo


HOLAA….. Aquí de regreso, les recuerdo que los personajes que están dentro de esta historia son de propiedad de TAKASHI RUMIKO – Sama. Solo la historia es salida de mi mente.

Este primer capitulo sale como uno de los regalos de Nair Chan, quien es otro ente extraño que aguanta mis obsesiones, por mi ikkemen y sesshomaru sama y mis locuras que van saliendo de mi mente. Nair chan aquí te dejo mi regalo, espero lo disfrutes, también lee el Ichiruki que actualice ^^, omedettou gosamazu.

Espero me acompañen en el transcurso de la historia que espero no sea muy largo y lleguen conmigo a buen puerto jojojojo

Les dejo con la lectura

Capitulo # 1

**El despertar del deseo**

Ahora entendía el por que la gran pereza de ir a su trabajo, algo que nunca pasaba, pero hoy debía de ser esa excepción, suspiro agobia al ver el inmenso montón de documentos apilado en su escritorio, ¿Cómo era posible que su jefe, el siempre perfecto hombre, la encarnación de la frase, ´´NO DEJES PARA MAÑANA LO QUE PUEDES HACER HOY``, como había echo para acumularse tanto trabajo y dejárselo a ella, justo ahora últimos días del año?, pero no tenía más remedio que él hacer su trabajo, para eso le pagaban, se sujeto el cabello largo en una cola alta bien firme, así no tendría nada que le moleste en su trabajo.

Pego el susto de muerte al escuchar los gritos que venían de la planta, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba, quien gritaba de ese modo tan grosero?, se fue su alma al piso cuando reconoció al dueño de esos gritos, NUNCA lo había escuchado tan molesto, a tal punto de gritar a sus empleados y decirles que era un grupo de incompetentes, ineptos y que se podían ir ahora mismo, (para ella era mejor no escuchar las palabrotas que acompañaban a cada palabra dicha), quiso llorar de coraje pues no sabía cómo lidiar con un jefe molesto, una vez comenzado su trabajo se dio cuenta que los documentos dejados no eran de su jefe, mas bien eran de las diferentes áreas de la empresa, comenzando desde portería, pasando por producción, ventas, recursos humanos, marketing, diseño y terminando en contabilidad, y al recordar los gritos de su jefe entendía que si estaba así de furioso era por que los había pillado como quien dice, con los pantalones caídos, pues de seguro pidió informes que no estaban hechos aun y como era de esperar de su jefe decidió hacer una revisión de todas las aéreas y no tenían nada hecho, y faltaban apenas nada de tiempo para la reunión de la junta de accionistas, lo malo es que toda esa tarea era cargada a ella, lo que NO entendía era porque tenía que hacer el trabajo de otros si es que ella apenas podía con el que le correspondía, no era nada fácil después de todo el ser la secretaria y asistente de la gerencia general, puesto ocupado por el señor Sesshomaru Taisho, de 29 casi de 30 años de edad, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero que también tenia un humor que nadie aguanta, una exigencia en el trabajo, era mas frio que un glaciar y que sin duda todo el mundo temía, pues cuando el se enojaba lo hacia en silencio y tomaba medidas extremas, pero el hecho que ahora este gritado significaba catástrofe, la fiera había despertado, pero también entendía el por qué de su carácter, después de todo solo él con sus esfuerzos había logrado crear esa empresa y ponerle en la cúspide, si bien su padre era uno de los empresarios más distinguidos del sector alimenticio, solo después de quince años de haber nacido su hijo se entero de ese hecho, pues la madre del hombre que ahora pegaba de gritos no había revelado ese hecho nunca y se había casado con un hombre que si la amaba mucho a ella ignoraba por completo al que se decía era su hijo.

Resentido por la poca atención de su supuesto padre, el joven Sesshomaru se había dedicado por completo a superar a ese hombre y con solo quince años de edad había sido la persona que innovase y crease una nueva tendencia en el área del diseño y publicidad, los productos que había creado habían sido muy bien recibidos y así la empresa de él se creó en su habitación donde vivía con su familia, luego de una triste tragedia con la muerte de su supuesto padre, solo así se entero que ese hombre no era su padre pero que con todo siempre había velado por su bienestar pues trabajaba duro para darle lo mejor que podía a él y a su madre con el sueldo de conserje que tenia, desde ahí había respetado a ese hombre y había insistido e conocer a su verdadero padre y saber la razón por su abandono, cuando se entero que era hijo de uno de los empresarios más conocidos del medio no dijo nada solo se alejo de él lo mas que podía; su madre nunca había dicho de su embarazo pues eso supondría el matrimonio arreglado que los dos no querían y que ella al estar enamorada perdidamente del que era el guardaespaldas de su padre se fugo con él y se casaron viviendo una vida humilde con un hijo reconocido, con su buen corazón que siempre había tratado de esconder en una coraza de frialdad e indiferencia perdono a su madre y acepto a su padre, con él a su esposa y a su medio hermano aunque los dos se la pasaban peleándose con frecuencia, su hermano menor lo admiraba mucho y el a su rara forma demostraba su cariño, pero con todos los golpes el solo se había refugiado en su trabajo y su empresa, un día a los 19 años cuando al fin después de trabajar mucho y ahorrar más, alquilo una oficina por un lugar céntrico y ahí monto su oficina, ahora el edificio entero era de su propiedad y la empresa completa funcionaba ahí, y la oficina que alquilase en ese entonces en el quinceavo piso aun era suya aunque con muchos cambios, desde la primera vez, ahí en su amplio despacho solo estaba un gran cartel con el nombre de la empresa _**´´NEX INNOVATION``**_, abajo de esta había una foto del primer día de trabajo, en esta foto solo estaba el sonriendo satisfecho y feliz al lado de la placa de la empresa y ahí paradita, muy pequeñita estaba la que desde ese día había sido su secretaria.

Apresuro su trabajo al escuchar de nueva cuenta los gritos del gran jefe, antes que llegue a su oficina y termine de sacar su ira con ella, no le apetecía nada escuchar sus gritos dirigidos a ella, pero por más que aligero el trabajo y espero con el corazón en la boca su jefe no regreso rápidamente, cuando por fin las pilas de documentos habían disminuido después de unas hora de trabajo duro y sin descanso, luego de ello tuvo que ir a hacer algunos trámites para la empresa ya que si demoraba mas la multa por el incumplimiento seria elevada. Cuando por fin regreso de la calle y se dispuso a seguir con el trabajo abandonado anteriormente, vio aparecer por la entrada principal de la oficina a su jefe quien tenía una cara de ´´ te mato si me miras``

Buenos días señor Taisho – saludo cordialmente

Mouri – fue la seca respuesta que recibió, paso de largo por su escritorio – al menos hay alguien aquí que si realiza su trabajo – comento al ver que estaba ya por terminar el trabajo dejado, ingreso a su oficina sin mas

Respiro soltando de golpe el aire retenido por ver la rabia de su jefe, respiro de nuevo profundamente, recogió en sus manos la correspondencia que le tenía que entregar y el informe de media mañana, solo esperaba que se calme, preparo rápidamente una taza de café cargado y amargo como le gustaba a él, dio dos golpes a la puerta e ingreso al escuchar su orden.

Señor, le traigo su café – dijo y le entrego la tasa – ha llamado su primo, el señor Kim Yuo Woon, pide que por favor se realice la nueva publicidad de su disco y que los datos le a enviado al correo electrónico personal – se callo unos segundos esperando una respuesta como no hubo nada prosiguió - la cámara de industria se comunico indicando que hay un nuevo cambio en la publicidad que se está elaborando, piden que se les envié el nuevo costo y que indiquen el tiempo que se demora – volvió a callar

Manda ese dato a diseño que hagan el cambio ahora y que envíen el prototipo hoy junto con el costo, que entregue para ayer eso los de contabilidad – ordeno secamente

Si señor – respondió rápido – no olvide que hoy es el almuerzo con el ministro de interiores y el viceministro de comunicación, se trata de un almuerzo de negocios para la publicidad electoral del presidente – nuevamente espero respuesta pero no hablo y termino de dar su último informe – la Srta. Kagome ha mandado ya el presupuesto para la fiesta de fin de año de empresa para los accionistas y los clientes potenciales, le deje la copia en su escritorio debe de ser aprobada con urgencia para que se pueda dar tiempo para la preparación de la misma –

Lo revisare hoy para ver si no hay algún cambio, recuerde a recursos humanos que debe de entregarle el presupuesto para los canastones de fin de año, una vez lo tenga en su poder revíselos y apruebe si está de acuerdo a lo indicado, prepare todo para la reunión de accionistas, indique al departamento legal si ya se tiene los documentos redactados para la compra de las acciones que está a la venta, se me debe de dar un borrador para hoy – ordeno tajante

Todo para la junta está ya elaborado y preparado para ese día, ya se ha seleccionado incluso el menú y se ha dado conocimiento a cafetería para que ese día se prepare todo lo solicitado, como Kagome estaba ocupada con el presupuesto de la fiesta he enviado ya a su departamento un presupuestó para los canastones junto a una lista de opciones de lo que debería de entrara en estos, se ha seleccionado tres opciones distintas, me indican que esta tarde me darán una confirmación de la selección, por la tarde tendrá el borrador del contrato de compra de las acciones eso según me indican del departamento legal –quiso salir huyendo de ahí, pues decía que algo iba mal con su mirada

Pude retirarse si eso es todo – indico secamente su jefe después de su silencioso escrutinio

Con permiso – hiso una reverencia y salió de la oficina rápidamente

Solo paso casi media hora y su jefe salió a su almuerzo no sin antes maldecir por teléfono a alguien que lo llamo, fue tan claro el ambiente relajado que reino a la empresa cuando se retiro el gerente que era obvio el miedo que le tenía, nadie de los departamentos se movió de sus lugares cuando era la hora del almuerzo, se pudo ver a algunos empleados que habían sido designados de cada departamento para que vayan a comprar la comida y almorzar ahí para aligerar el trabajo. Kagome y sango sus amigas de la empresa llegaron a su escritorio con tres vols. de comida y se fueron a comer a la sala de recepción

No sé como lo soportas Rin – se quejo sango luego de estar hablando un rato del mal genio del gerente – es genial no lo niego aparte que esta guapísimo, pero con ese carácter prefiero aguantar las libidinosas manos de Miroku – dijo como sentencia

Creí que morirá si gritaba algo mas –se quejo Kagome pues a ellas también les había tocado ración de gritos – dios, que genio que se cargaba –

Bueno se molesto por la presión que tiene, ya ven que están fraguando algo para sacarlo de aquí, a pesar de ser el fundador y creador de la empresa los accionistas lo quieren lejos – dijo defendiendo a su jefe – y es su culpa por no hacer las cosas a tiempo, me toco hacer un mucho de todos los departamentos, creí que me desmayaría de tanto trabajo además que tengo mis obligaciones yo también – se quejo de todo el trabajo

Rin Mouri era una jovencita de 24 años de edad, estudiante de la universidad de Tokio cruzaba la carrera de economía y estaba en su última etapa para su titulación, de pelo castaño largo por debajo de la cadera, ojos de un verde esmeralda brillante y de cara pequeña y piel fina, a los cuasi 15 años había perdido en un incendio a su padre que era bombero y a su hermano mayor que había estado de alguna rara forma metido en ese incendio, se quedo sola huérfana de padre y hermano, nunca había conocido a su madre pues los abandono a los dos días de ella haber nacido cansada de la miseria en la que Vivian, por eso su padre los crio solo, cuando él trabajaba su hermano mayor que para ese entonces tenía siete años de edad cuido de ella, convirtiéndose como en una madre, ellos desde siempre habían sido su razón, nunca había extrañado de su madre o preguntado por ella, pues con sus dos hombres le alcanzaba, pero al perderlos de una manera tana abrupta se sintió sola, en la casa que habían dejado para ella, así decidiendo que debía de trabajar para sobrevivir salió a buscar un trabajo de lo que fuere y por asares de la vida se encontró con el que ahora era su jefe, quien cargaba con cosas para su nueva oficina, aunque con mucha dificultad, ella de amable que era se apresuro a ayudarlo y cuando terminaron de instalar todo y al ver que era tarde ella se despidió rápido indicando que se le paso el tiempo pues deba de buscar trabajo, cuando él le pregunto por qué siendo tan joven buscaba trabajo ella le conto lo que le pasaba y él le ofreció un empleo

No te pagare mucho por ahora, pues el alquiler me comió mucho de lo que tenia pero luego te aumentare – le había dicho – serás mi secretaria y debes de aprende mucho del negocio, yo te enseñare claro, pero te prevengo soy muy exigente con el trabajo y por nada del mundo debes de dejar de estudiar, porque si lo haces te mato – le dijo tan cortante como siempre

Como era de esperarse ella acepto con la rapidez de la luz y se comprometió de lleno con la empresa y su jefe, que siempre exigía eficacia y eficiencia con todo lo que se realizaba, para que el estado no moleste porque ella trabajaba siendo menor de edad acordaron la mentira de decirse que eran medio hermanos y que la madre de él era también la suya, aun que con el tiempo se descubrió la verdad nunca más hablaron del tema, tratándose desde el primer día laboral como secretaria y jefe, ahora después de cuasi diez años de trabajo todos decían que era parte del inventario de la empresa y todos los empleados la querían y admiraban por aguantar al jefe todo esos años pues ninguna secretaria que habían estado en su lugar los días de vacaciones de ella, habían logrado aguantar más de dos días y se iban dando gracias al cielo cuando ella regresaba, todos decían que solo ella era capaz de domar al demonio (el apodo dado al jefe por su feo carácter, de renegar en silencio y dar la estocada final sin piedad).

Rin chan siempre lo defiendes a capa y espada al demonio – acuso sango

No es eso, solo digo lo que se –

Déjala sango es normal, tu también defiendes a Miroku aunque sea un pervertido, Rin chan defiende a su demonio porque lo ama – sentencio

No digas esas cosas en alto – protesto frenéticamente la joven de cabellera castaña – pueden escuchar –

Rin chan tranquila solo estamos nosotras – le aseguro, la miro un largo rato y su mirada se cargo de cariño por la joven - ¿Cuánto mas piensas callar Rin? – le pregunto con tristeza

Hasta siempre – le aseguro la joven con firmeza – no hay mas remedio, recuerda que el tiene prometida –

Tantos años que estas a su lado y no le dices nada – protesto sango por el silencio de su amiga

Los mismos años que le amas desde que lo conociste ¿cierto? – pregunto la otra

Si ese tiempo, casi –

¿pero porque? – preguntaron las dos al unisonó, no sabían porque su amiga más joven amaba a ese hombre de hielo

Cuando comencé aquí el me ayudo mucho y me enseño, gracias a él soy lo que soy y tengo lo que tengo, además que lo vi en todas sus etapas, aun principio cuando lo vi me dije ´´ es el hombre más bello que vi nunca`` y cuando empecé a trabajar su belleza fue opacada por su inteligencia y sagacidad, y lo empecé a admirar mas, y un buen día me di cuenta que lo amaba y no podía hacer nada, era y sigo siendo solo una empleada, hasta que todo termine –

Así que ya lo decidiste ambas cosas, no decir nada y que termine también algo que no empezó por qué tenias miedo – le acuso Kagome

No molesten y coman – dijo seria

Vaya es la copia del demonio cuando se pone así – murmuro haciendo un mohín sango

Cierto – corroboro su otra amiga

Fastidiosas – fue su única protesta, luego de ello terminaron con su almuerzo y se fueron a sus que áceres respectivos, el tiempo paso de marea relataba, su jefe llego más calmado después de haber hecho un gran contrato, amenazo con despedir a todos si fallaban ahora, se metió en su oficina donde hizo llamada tras llamada, a las tres de la tarde se fue a su casa no sin antes aprobar el presupuesto de la fiesta y también la temática de la misma, aprobó el borrador de compra de acciones y dio más trabajo a su secretaria.

El siempre era así, una vez terminado su trabajo se iba a su casa o donde fuera y no regresaba incluso haba días en los que no iba pues sus labores eran terminadas con anterioridad y todo debían de tener todo lo solicitado en su momento pues si no lo hacían pasaba cuasi lo de hoy, la diferencia fueron los gritos y el soltar de su rabia. Los días transcurrieron sin alteración alguna el día de la reunión general con los accionistas el joven dueño de la empresa se había mostrado mas calmado que nunca, una serenidad casi aplastante mostraba su rostro y su mirada tenia ese toque de indiferencia para con el mundo, solo su joven secretaria se dio cuenta que algo le molestaba en su interior, y eso gracias a que lo conocía muy bien, pues el hecho que enchine el ojo como dudando y que se retuerza los dedos de una mano con la otra era clara muestra de preocupación para ella, para calmarlo le preparo una tasa de café cargado y le dio los últimos detalles de la junta. Cuando todo termino con los socios calmados por las utilidades de la gestión y el buen manejo de la empresa, con su jefe siendo ahora el accionista mayoritario de la sociedad que había tenido que hacer quisiese o no para ir a lo grande con la empresa las cosas se relajaron mas, de hecho después de la junta y de unas cuantas llamadas el jefe se fue sin decir mas y no apareció en el trabajo hasta que el día de la fiesta, por la mañana a pedir informes, maldecir un poco por la lentitud de sus empleados y aseguro a Kagome la gerente de recursos humanos que asistiría a la fiesta por ser el presidente y le indico que eligiera a unas cuatro mujeres mas para que le colaboren con la fiesta y esta se lleve tal cual estaba preparado y según al cronograma no le gustaba nada los retrasos en nada.

La fiesta era una fiesta mascarada a beneficencia como cada año se invitaba a los accionistas de la empresa y a los clientes mas frecuentes o con movimientos económicos masivos, también se preparaba una lista de los posibles clientes grandes y de los diez que se escogían solo 2 eran invitados a la fiesta, es esta fiesta de mascaras se subastaba cinco artículos de gran valor, entraban arte, tecnología, moda, farándula y literatura, Rin que siempre se negaba en redondo a ir esta ocasión no tubo mas remedio pues antes de nada ya se había comprometido con su amiga al hacer una tonta apuesta sobre unos concursos de fans de un ídolo, los regalos de este año eran; un boceto del dibujo de Akira Toriyama(*), tecnología, se daría el diseño del nuevo modelo en USB contra agua (*), en moda se daría la nueva colección de Dior, aun que aun no se sabia que exactamente.

Si bien no le hacia nada de gracia el tener que ir a ese dichoso evento no podía no ir tampoco, era una persona que cumplía su palabra y pagaba sus apuestas, eso lo había aprendido de su jefe, el siempre responsable y orgulloso sesshomaru taisho. Para su desgracia la joven de cabello castaño largo vio pasar los días como si se tratase del agua que se escurre entre el cuenco de las manos, a duras penas pudo estar en orden con todo su trabajo y para mal le había tocado hacer de anfitriona a dos de los mas grandes empresarios que trabajaban con la firma, si bien a uno le alegraba atenderlo por que era el primo del jefe y una persona de lo mas confiable y amable con quien se llevaba de maravilla, al otro fue un suplicio atenderlo ya que era un señor mayo de unos cincuenta y muchos años y que se quejaba hasta de la temperatura del agua de su café, y fue peor cuando su jefe escucho sus quejas a gritos, dios! Sentía que sus pies se habían convertido de gelatina y no era capaz de resistir su peso.

¿Cómo puede alguien tan inepta atenderme? – grito el hombre – señor taisho de verdad, esta su empleada es un desastre y no hace nada bien – se quejo directamente al jefe ¿ahora que hacia?, gritar y decir que el le había pedido eso, excusarse mintiendo mas, pedir disculpas y decir que nunca pasara, o (y era la opción que mas le atraía) mandar al diablo al viejo y decir que renuncia… pero no podía renunciar aun, ya que quedaba al menos unos tres o cuatro meses para que todo lo que espera se ponga como algo firme y concreto, pero tampoco podía aceptar los gritos e insultos de este hombre y no le hacia nada de gracia el que su jefe la despida de la empresa a gritos eso en definitiva la descorazonaría y haría que se muera del dolor

Si me hace el favor de explicarme lo sucedido Sr. James – pidió educado como nunca su jefe

Lo que pasa taisho – resondio algo altanero, por lo que los censores de Rin se activaron al instante

Si había algo en este mundo que sesshomaru taisho lo odiase mas que a nada era que los mayores le tratasen con desprecio y superioridad, detestaba a esos tipos que eran algo solo por que fue un legado de sus padre, abuelos y demás, y que viniesen a tratarlo a el como si fuese la cola del animal

Es que pedí a su empleada se haga cargo de la reunión que llevare a cabo el día de hoy para mi firma, le pedí algo tan sencillo como buscar una restaurant confortable, nada caro y nada barato, le di el menú requerido y que haga copias a mis documentos, pero me sale que no encontró un restaurant que haga todo el tipo de alimentos que le pedí –

Entiendo… - murmuro suave su jefe y quiso llorar, ese tono suave y amenazante que usaba significaba rabia contenida, y seguro era rabia hacia ella – Rin… - pronuncio su nombre con dureza

¿si señor? – murmuro ella en cambio, aguantando las ganas de gritarle al viejo ese por causarle problemas

¿Para quién trabajas? – pregunto calmo

Para usted señor…. –

Es bueno que lo recuerdes en otra…. Arregla todo lo necesario para que el Sr. James no sea tomado en cuenta para la actividad – indico – se giro en sus talones y miro fijamente al viejo – James…. Te pido te retires y queda claro que los negocios son hasta aquí con tu empresa, la Srta. Mouri es MI secretaria y no la tuya, solo yo puedo ordenarle y veo que fue un error pedir que se ponga a su disposición, buen día….. – dijo y se alejo

Entendiendo el mensaje de mandarle al diablo al tipo, hizo mas que veloz lo solicitado, cinco minutos después estaba alegre de saber que no lo tendría mas cerca, le daba asco ese viejo pervertido que le miraba morbosamente. Luego de lo sucedido su jefe no comento más del tema era como si nunca hubiese pasado nada y como si nunca se hubiese trabajado con esa empresa.

Ya era hora de ir a la fiesta y no le hacia nada de gracia miro con desconcierto el vestido de noche que le había dado kagome, alegando que debía de ir bien vestida y no su ropa usual, a la cual ella no le veía nada de malo ¿Cómo querían que use algo así?, suspiro por no llorar y le toco ponerse dicho vestido, aun que le iba de lo mas bien, eso debía de reconocerlo, otro tanto así sufrió por los zapatos que con solo verlos le daban vértigo y se preguntaba si esa noche estaría en algún momento de pie y firme, ya que dudaba dar un solo paso con el sin caerse de bruces, de seguro seria el hazme reír de la fiesta, i como con el vestido se lo termino por poner, hizo unos muchos ensayos con el zapato y vestido antes de tener la valentía de salir de su casa, en donde los esperpentos que Vivian con ella no dejaron de molestarla y hacerle un sinfín de comentarios que a ella le avergonzaban, en un gesto total y puramente infantil les saco la lengua y salió corriendo de la casa para entrar como bala al taxi que la esperaba en la puerta, antes de indicar que parta se aseguro de tener todo lo que necesitaba con ella, su mini bolso donde había un pequeño espejo, un brillo labial, un pañuelo, también sostenía su antifaz ya que la fiesta era una fiesta mascarada, y todo ese atuendo era gracias a kagome y sango.

Cuando llego a la fiesta fue directo donde kagome para ver en que le colaboraba, luego de aguantar sus halagos le indico que le colabore con verificar si ya habían llegado las personas encargadas de hacer el entretenimiento, que era un grupo de acróbatas, lo bueno de esta fiesta es que era libre, nadie tenia un lugar designado dando la oportunidad de fraternizar todos los empleados de todas las aéreas, como se sabia que el jefe estaría se coloco un lugar donde el se siente ya que no era muy sociable y eso era muy sabido y pasaba muchos dolores de cabeza tratando de identificar a todo el personal, además que su familia en pleno asistiría, y por concejo de rin fue que pusieron ese lugar en un lugar estratégico, donde veía a todos y también estaba tranquilo. Rin sintió que en su estomago revoloteaban un sinfín de mariposas cuando lo vio llegar acompañado de su familia.

El iba delante de su brazo izquierdo se sujetaba su madre, que iba muy bella, y de su brazo derecho se sujetaba Sara, su prometida, que vestía un hermoso vestido color plata y su cabello se encontraba suelto, era tan elegante al caminar que a rin le causaba envidia, ella nunca se vería así se ponga lo que se ponga, y ahí bajo unos muchos puntos a su autoestima, detrás de el estaba su padre acompañado de su esposa Izayo, que también iba sobriamente vestida. Pasaron varios minutos antes que haga presencia el hermano menor del jefe, Inuyasha, que era unos 3 años menor que el y ya estaba por terminar su carrera universitaria, como sesshomaru no había querido hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre le tocaba a su joven hermano hacerse responsable de ellos, pero hasta ahora había mostrado mas interés incluso para ver el como lleva su comida una hormiga, le gustaba mucho el arte y se especializaba en la reconstrucción de antigüedades, y a pesar de eso ser una gran problema para su padre lo apoyaba siempre, inuyasha era el novio y futuro esposo de su amiga kagome, se habían conocido de manera inhóspita en la universidad y se hicieron amigos, luego aso a ser una relación muy formal, luego de mucho arrumaco entre ellos el se dirigió a su sitio junto a su hermano y empezó la conversación y pelea entre ambos. Paso aproximadamente una hora mas para que la fiesta como tal llegase, la gente bailaba y gozaba mucho, todos estaban con sus mascaras y parecían divertidos, al llegar a sentarse en una mesa se quitaba las mascaras y hablana animadamente, empezó la primera actividad de la fiesta y luego se sirvió el bufet que se había preparado ya mas noche después de haber visto las piruetas de los acróbatas todos regresaron a la pista para bailar, rin mientras tanto se había mantenido en una pequeña habitación de salón que se usaba como sala de estar, cuando vino sango a punto de gritarle por su actitud salió del calmado lugar y huir de su rabia, fue ahí que se perdió...

Se encontraba cansado y aburrido y furioso, no por la fiesta, mas al contrario kagome se había superado con esta fiesta a la del pasado año, era muy buena, la música y todo, pero su aburrimiento era por causa de Sara que no dejaba de parlotear de nada interesante, y también el cansancio de haber trabajado hasta esta madrugada y no haber dormido nada y estaba furioso por que su torpe hermano en una discusión con su torpe primo voltearon sobre el una copa de vino, maldiciendo se había ido a cambiar de ropa y regresaba del parqueadero después de haber dejado su ropa manchada en el coche, iba bajando las gradas cuando algo, mas bien alguien llamo su atención y lo hechizo en ese segundo que vio su mirada verdosa chocar con la de el.

Vestía un hermoso vestido rojo escarlata, se sujetaba en una cinta ancha en el cuello y la parte de adelante no era muy escotado, dejando mucho para la imaginación, caía como cascada hasta el piso donde se notaba claramente una abertura que era un poco mas arriba de medio muslo, por el espejo detrás de ella se podía apreciar que tenia toda la espalda descubierta mostrando una piel fina, una piel que el deseo tocarla con lentitud, su mano sintió un leve cosquilleo por ese dese deseo de taco de su piel, se podía ver el leve rojo de sus labios que brillaban y lo invitaban silenciosa y seductoramente a ser probados y degustados por el, regreso a ver sus ojos que eran de un verde esmeralda brillante muy llamativo, lo demás de su rostro estaba oculto por el antifaz negro con unos decorados en rojo y plata, bajo como un huracán cuando ella se giro y se preparo para alejarse de el, miraba en toda dirección como buscando a alguien especial y no le agrado, ella justo ahora se había vuelto el objeto de su interés y no la dejaría ir así sin mas.

La sujeto del brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sujetándola con firmeza, vio como sus ojos se agrandaban por la sorpresa y no pudo huir mas por la mirada penetrante que el le daba, empezó a guiar el ritmo del baile haciendo que la mujer que sostenía se nueva a su ritmo, 1,2,3,4 temas fueron los que bailaron, pegados tanto que ni el aire podría pasar por el medio, cuando la canción se convirtió en un tono mas lento, casi melancólico el ya no pudo resistir y lentamente, tan lentamente como el andar de una tortuga junto su boca con la de ella, con solo el contacto su cuerpo ardió mas en deseo por ella, en menos de un segundo se encontró devorando la boca de la joven mujer, recorrió cada centímetro de su cavidad bucal, degustando de ella todo lo que podía, no importaba si los estaban mirando, si mañana ese beso seria la comidilla de la empresa, solo importaba el hecho de saberse completo en ese momento.

Cada parte de su ser se estremeció con la mirada que le daba es extraño, sintió que temblaba cuando con su mirada la recorrió todo el cuerpo, y supo que debía de huir de ahí, estaba dispuesta a ir a meterse de nuevo a la sala cuando sintió como la agarraban por el brazo izquierdo y su cuerpo un segundo mas tarde choco contra el, con ese traje blanco inmaculado, al igual que su antifaz, el cual no dejaba ni ver la forma ni el color de los ojos la atrajo mas a el y empezó a bailar, y ella que nunca lo hiciese bailo a su ritmos, a su tiempo, no podía no dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, quería ver como eran, quería saber como era el hombre que con solo su mirar o presencia hacían que lata su corazón de esta manera, podía asegurar que ni siquiera había sentido este estremecimiento con el que se supone amaba y ese hombre era su jefe, que no aparecía por ningún lado, no supo ni cuanto tiempo bailo, sus miradas se sujetaban de manera firme y lento muy lento el inclino su cabeza sellando al fin sus labios con los de ella, solo cuando la beso se dio cuenta que esperaba ese beso desde que lo vio en la grada, se dejo llevar por esa nueva y asfixiante sensación, dando paso libre a la intrusa lengua de ese hombre, que sabia del arte de besar es mas se podría decir que era un experto, logrando hacer que su cuerpo como si tuviese voluntad propia se retuerza contra el, deseando un contacto mas privado.

Quería llevarla justo en ese momento a un lugar oscuro y apartado para despojarle de la ropa tan tentadora que llevaba, pallapar la piel de los lugares mas privados de su anatomía, escucharla gemir sin tapujos, su mano descendió mas, acariciando su piel expuesta de la espalda, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar mas debajo de su cadera, sintió como ella se alejaba, no se dio cuenta siquiera que tiempo la beso, mas bien la devoro, la soltó un instante para que pueda tomas aire con calma, pero fue un error, ella con un andar rápido salió huyendo en dirección de los baños, se sintió desubicado por unos segundos y sin importar mas la siguió, como un cazador que rastrea a su presa.

Se sentía tan mal…... no sabia si llorar, reír o que hacer, nunca se había comportado así con nadie, es mas nunca había permitido que nadie la bese, y eso era para no borrar el recuerdo de un beso muy importante para ella, pero con el, había sido tan diferente, ese ángel de blanco ropaje la había atraído como nadie perdiendo conciencia de todo a su alrededor. Llego al baño en donde se encontraban sus dos amigas cuchicheando y seguro era lo que paso con ella de lo que hablaban tan animadamente

Y ¿Cómo fue? – le preguntaron a coro

¿Cómo fue que? – gruño molesta por la cara con la que miraban sus amigas

Hay Rin, por favor… - reclamo kagome

Si rin ya cuenta como estuvo ese besote que te dio, ese tío que se veía tan bueno – le hablo sango que era mas ´´abierta`` de palabras

No se como sucedió eso… - murmuro derrotada quitándose el antifaz y mirándose al espejo, su rostro aun se encontraba sonrojado y sus labios se inflamaban por ese beso – y nunca mas pasara….. – lo dijo mas para ella que para sus amigas

Luego de muchas protestas y reclamos de lo poco que hablo del beso y de lo rápido que quería irse pues aun no podía entender nada de lo que sucedió esa tan agitada noche, salió por la parte de atrás del evento, indispuesta y perturbada por su nada adecuado comportamiento, lo único en lo que pensó en el taxi de regreso a su casa fue en tomar una ducha larga y dormir lo mas que pueda, ya mañana era domingo y se perdería en las profundidades de sus cobijas para dejar de pensar en ese hombre y el lunes ir como nueva al trabajo, después de todo NADIE (excepto, kagome y sango) no sabían quien era la mujer que se regalo tan fácil a un hombre, aun que solo haya sido un beso. Llego a su casa y apenas pudo conciliar el sueño.

Se sintió incomodo cuando al verse a si mismo persiguiendo a una mujer, una desconocida por cierto, se acerco al baño y se percato de unas voces conocidas se escondió detrás de la puerta y al fin vio la figura de la mujer que lo arrastrase hasta ahí, pero a su lado estaban don mujeres muy conocidas de el, una de ella era kagome su gerente de recursos humanos y prometida de su hermano, la otra era sango, amiga de ella y también algo así como amiga propiedad de miroku el gerente de finezas de su empresa y amigo intimo de su hermano, ¡dios estaba rodeado por los amigos de su hermano! Vio como la mujer que siguió desataba con manos temblorosas el antifaz y lo fue bajando con deliberada lentitud.

No se como sucedió….. – la escuchar hablar suavecito mientras se desataba el nudo de los cordones de su antifaz - y nunca mas pasara – la escucho sentenciar, ¿acaso pensaba que el ya tenia suficiente con ese beso?

Su sangre tan caliente como estaba por ella se helo en sus venas cuando la vio sin el antifaz, era ella a quien siempre la vio como a una niña como cuando la conoció pero ahora la tenia guardad en sus retinas como una mujer, una mujer que el deseaba, por que si deseaba y demasiado a Rin Mouri, su mano derecha, la persona que siempre desde el inicio de su empresa estuvo con el.

¿sabes quien es rin? – escucho como preguntaba su amiga

No… - respondió sin fuerzas – di mi primer beso aun completo desconocido y se supone que yo amo a alguien –

¿Qué ella amaba?, no podía aunque no importaba mucho solo tendrían sexo nada mas, pero aun así no le gustaba saber que ella amaba a alguien. Salió de la fiesta con todas las miradas siguiéndole, saco su coche y cuando se iba vio a ella subirse a un taxi tan sensual y exquisita como la vio al pie de la escalera.

De camino a su casa solo pensaba en ella en lo delicioso que seria perderse en su interior, besar cada centímetro de su piel y devorar de nueva cuenta sus labios, ver su cuerpo desnudo mientras sus ojos se volvían turbios por la pasión y deseo solo por el. Con esa imagen en su mente durmió casi de inmediato realizando ese sueño, haciendo que la desee más que nada.

Hola, aquí de nuevo yo, con una nueva historia y esta vez de mi pareja favorita, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, si les gusto dejen sus Review para decirme que tal.

Nair chan, aquí al fin la historia que te conté ya me dirás que te pareció, OMEDETTO por tu happy ^^, mañana te actualizo Amor de Contrabando y Róbame de mi

Gracias por leer….

gaiaspink

(*), son un nuevo producto que esta llegaron a mi país hace unos meses, a prueba de todo, eso dicen, lo importa …


End file.
